she's who part 1
by razmend
Summary: who is she and why doess everyone hate her OC and don I hope you like it.Chapter 5 is mostly in DC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story with an OC and Don I hope u like it R and R please be nice.**

It was her first day at NYPD and to be honest she was really freaked because her new partner had lost his partner and girlfriend when some guys crashed in to the dinner where she was watching a criminal and waiting for the time of court agents the guys father and she ended up doing her best but was no match agents 5 guys with a big gun in each hand. The detective got to the elevator and went to the door marked BOSS Brigham Sinclair and knocked.

Sinclair: come in he looks and sees that it is the new detective and says sit and as she sits he says so I must warn you that the team I put you on will not like you at first especially your partner he might not take kindly to you and who you are replacing.

The detective (who has yet to be named): it's not like I want to end up in his bed or take her place in his heart I just want to take her spot as his partner. Did you tell him that?

Sinclair: I did the chef answered but he does not believe me then he took a deep breath then continued saying have you everything ready I have given you your gun? She nods and says and I get my kit from my who? He answers saying from Mac Taylor he is the one you will report to when you have a case sense you are a CSI detective which means you can carry a gun but you can't really make arrests unless there is a real police officer with you then got up and said so Detective Pinson are you ready to meet your new team mates she nods like she didn't have a choice.

After they leave his office and head towered the break room where all of her team mates were

The CSIs were talking about something when Detective Pinson and the Chef came in and as they came in everyone shut up knowing that if the Chef of detectives comes to them then one of them is in trouble or Mac is but then they all see a blond haired, blue eyed girl come in right after and stand right next to him

Sinclair: Mac he said I know you don't want anyone right now but after Angel I think you need to move on then turned to the woman to his left everyone this is Mia Pinson she is from Denver, Co she will be Flacks partner he heard gasps from the group but no augments then he said Mia would you like to get to get to know them better.

Mia: yes sir I would and I would also like to get it over with my partner is he down stairs in the bull pin the head of detectives said yes he is good I'll go to him next and the chef says ok then leaves.

The people in the room did not look happy heck they looked anything but happy and Mia knew that.

Mia: hi she said then added look I know you don't really like me and who can blame you I took over for your friend who was a great cop even I know that ok so you can save the glaring at and talking behind my back it is not going to work now I will leave you to your talking and turns to leave then stops midpoint and says I knew her you know when she was 7 she moved from her home town to Denver for a few months and we became fast friends and after she left we stayed in contact she has told me about each and every one of you she said that Mac was the type to hide his feelings and Stella was the motherly type who would make a great mother even though she had no mom to teach this stuff too she said that Sheldon was a math geek even though she did not know him that well and Lindsay who is married to Danny and they have a beautiful baby girl name Lucy and last Don Flack the man she loved and after she said that she left.

On her way to the Bull pen

She sees the man that her friend loved and goes over to him and taps him on the shoulder he looks up at her and says-

Flack: who are you?

Mia: I am your new partner

Flack: he looks at her in shock and then said says who

Chef Sinclair: me Flack

Flack: but sir I don't need a partner

Chef Sinclair: yes you do someone has to take care of the stuff you won't do or finish and you are too good of detective to fire you are just in a loop.

**Ok bad ending I want to know how I did and I won't post again Intel I have like 5 R AND Rs **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I must say thanks to BJQ thanks for what you said and I will warn all readers that I have a grammar problem but I am working on it also the words in the BIG I will either be the characters walking away or talking to them selfes.**

Mia's first case involved a man that was stabbed to death and boy was it gruesome to see, the medical examiner said that the man was stabbed 54 times and detective Taylor said that this was a guy that had some long time anger in hi to stab his victim 54 times and that if we don't catch him then he way strike again and this time it may be a lot more bloodshed then his last attack.

At NYPD station 

Mia: But Flack for all we know there is a man that is killing people just for the fun of it.

Flack: No Pinson ok we will wait for whatever Mac and his team have come up with.

Mia: well you could do what you want _and starts to walk away but stops and turns to him_ and said oh and by the way I am part of Mac and his team so I will go and that part of my job. _Then walks away. _

_Flack: (to himself) man I wish that I did not have a partner she just does not understand what I am going through._

Young Detective: Ummmm Detective Flack

Flack: _he turns to the detective and says_ "what"

Young Detective: I was told to tell you that you are too meet Detective Pinson at your crime scene to talk to witnesses.

**The crime scene**

When Flack gets to the crime scene he sees Mia by a pool of blood looks focused and can't help but think _wow she looks so cute when she is trying to figure stuff out_ then snaps out of it _what am I thinking I just lost Jess and now I am falling over this new girl who thinks she can call me when ever her schedule has an opening no I don't think I will._

Flack: Pinson he says _she gets up and goes over to him_

Pinson: hi she says it took you long enough to get here you took your sweet time didn't you?

Flack: no but I don't appreciate being told by a detective that I am to meet you here and not told by you

Pinson: I am so sorry but I kind of known that if I went with you I wouldn't have been able to collect any evidence plus you don't want a partner so why should you care that I did something without you.

Flack: just because I don't want a partner means nothing ok Pinson, Chef Sinclair says I have to have you so try to pretend that we get along.

Pinson: yeah you try and focus on that and I'll catch the bad guy_ and right as she says that she sees a guy come out of nowhere has his face covered and a gun in one hand and starts to aim and shoot at Flack she moves him out of the way and gets shot in the chest as she goes down she sees Flack shot the guy and run over to her and starts to put presser on her wound she looks at him and then closes her eyes._

**What will happen to her well you must read on to find so R and R please I like those tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so Mia will meet 2 people while she is unconscious who is it you will find out?**

Detective Mia Pinson was in a stretcher in the hospital with detectives Taylor, Bonasera, Flack, and both Messers by her side as the nurses and doctors were trying to stop the bleeding.

**In Mia's **unconscious state.

Pinson: where am I, what happened to me?

1st Unknown voice: Mia you are in your unconscious state between the living and the dead.

2nd unknown voice: right now you must choose where you want to go either with you team or with us?

Pinson: who are you people _the two mysterious figures came out of the shadows._

1st unknown voice: my name is Claire Conrad Taylor and I am Mac Taylors wife.

2ed unknown voice: I am Jessica Angel and you know who I am.

Pinson: wait I heard about you _pointing to Claire _you were in 9\11 and they could not find your body. Then_ she looked at Jess_ and said Jess what is going on and what do mean I have to choose to go back or stay I mean I don't get it.

Claire: honey I know you must feel very confused

Jess: but you must go back for Don now that I am gone he must have someone that knows me someone that has a heart like yours.

Pinson: huh what you think that Flack and I could be together now you're just smoking something Jess we don't like each other heck he doesn't even like me.

Jess: Mia the team needs you your family needs you. Plus if you go back then you can tell Mac and Don something for us.

Claire: Mia please tell Mac that he needs to move on and be with Stella already I have been watching him tiptoe around her since he first thought that he liked her.

Jess: yeah tell the same to Don and that we love them.

Pinson: ok fine I'll go back.

_Both of the ghosts at the same time _yeah

**Hospital room**

Flack: I can't believe I was so mean to her and she saved my life.

Taylor: don't be so hard on yourself we were all pretty mean to her.

Pinson_ in a week voice:_ I don't care if you guys were mean one way or the other**.**

All the people in the room looked at her shocked then Stella went to find the doctor.

Pinson _still week voice:_ hey Mac, Don

_At the same time the men say_ what?

Pinson_ in a week voice and getting weaker_: Mac your wife said to get over her and ask Stella out already.

Mac and Don looked at her like she said they had underwear showing.

_She then looked at Don and said in a weak, weak voice and still getting weaker_ Don , Jess said to get over her and …. Go out with someone that has a good heart and then goes unconscious again and the doctor comes in and says are you two ok you look like you saw a ghost then goes to check his patient.

Stella: is she going to be ok?

Doctor: yes it seems that she is just really tired she will wake again in a couple of hours.

**Ok so how did I do the next chapter is going to be set after a couple of weeks after she told them what Claire and Jess said so I hope you R and R **


	4. Chapter 4

**3 weeks later**

Mia was back at work thank god to her but one detective was ignoring her and she did not know why is it because of what she said when she was in the hospital. What could she do? She it's not like she told him everything that Jess told her to tell him it's too weird to even think about her being with him. Right now they were working on a case with a body found behind a pub the guy looked in worse shape than Don did when he was drinking to get rid of his memories of Jess.

At the crime scene

Mia: so what have we got?

_Don looks up_

Flack: it looks like it's a gunshot wound to chest people around say that they heard nothing but the cops are still trying to break them._ Then added_ so how are you is the hole in your chest holding.

Mia: it's good I guess it still hurts a little but other than that it's ok.

Stella: so why are you here if you are still in pain?

_Mia looks at her like she asked a dumb question_ Mia: because I would rather be working then getting older at home.

Back at headquarters

Mia was sitting at her desk when her phone rang_ bring bring_ she answers

Mia: hello Pinson speaking.

Unknown voice:_ hi my name is agent Gibbs and I work with NCIS do you have a sister named Maddie Pinson?_

_Mia: _yes and she works for NCIS has something happened to her?

_Agent Gibbs: yes I am afraid she was in a bomb blast with another agent and both were critically injured._

Mia: I am on my way I live in New York.

_Agent Gibbs: thank you miss Pinson it says on your sisters profile that you are a detective and my team was wondering if you might help us in finding the killer of a marine and the person who made the bomb._

Mia: Ummmm Agent Gibbs I would love to help but you see it's not up to me it's up to my boss Mac Taylorlet me get back to you.

_Don looks up and says _what was that about.

Mia: Flack we need to go talk to Mac now.

Flack: why _at the same time getting up_

Mia: arggggg I'll tell you on the way to Mac.

In the elevator

Don: ok explain

Mia: ok so my sister is an NCIS agent and from what her boss said on the phone they were looking at a crime scene and a bomb went off and took her and the agent she was with and they are both in critical condition and he was wondering if we could and help catch the guy that did it.

Flack: Ummmm Mia we are working a case remember

Mia: I know but I kind of think that this is more important and it's not like night shift can't take over our case for us I mean we all have the same case right now so maybe if Mac is in a good mood then he might go for it.

Mac's office

Mac: you want to do what?

Mia: I know you really don't want to but this is a marine we are talking about and they need our help in getting the bad guy and my sister really needs my help please Mac I am begging you.

Mac: fine Mia we can go tell the rest of the team while I call in night shift

Mia: thanks Mac. Come on Flack.

Mia: guys_ in the lunch room everyone looks up at the girl coming to talk to them._

Danny: what's up Mia?

Mia: pack your bags.

Sheldon: um why?

Flack: because we are going to D.C

Stella: we are how come.

Mia: because there are some agent that need our help and my sister who needs my help.

Everyone in the room looked at each other wondering if it were true or to believe her.

Mac come in and says go we need to be in D.C soon and everyone leaves to get stuff. Danny , Lindsay you two may bring Lucy if you want.

Danny: thanks Mac

**ok so short chapter but hey its good I know grammar problem** **I am still working on it so forgive me if you have any ideas of what I am going to do next tell me I do know that the next chapter is a cross over with **_**new to NCIS **_** and it will pick up there in the story and end on this story very confusing I am sorry r and r please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mac and his team where boarding a plane and could all tell that Mia was scared to death and hoped that her little sister by 3 minutes was ok she was really worried that something was wrong. Don was worried about Mia she was looking like she was about to faint but holding herself up, so when they got the their seats he took her hand and said

Flack: are you ok Mia?

Mia:_ she looks at him with a small grin_ "I'm ok Flack just worried about my sister

Flack: _he looks at her and says_ "yeah well you're worrying me"

Mia: sorry Flack

Flack: so is this Gibbs character going to pick us up. _ He was trying to change the subject._

Mia: yeah _she said_ he is then he will be taking us strait to the hospital.

Then they both hear over the intercom _ladies and gents we will be landing in D.C in about 5 minutes so if you please put your seats in the upright position and turn off all electronics_.

So the detectives all get ready and got their stuff together and headed to get their luggage then to the car that was hopefully waiting for them.

When they got outside there was a car marked NCIS and went over to it they saw an old looking man sitting at the wheel and knocked on the window he looked and they saw his face go white then he got out and greeted them and said

Agent Gibbs: I'm sorry I thought you were your sister she did not say anything about you being her twin.

Mia: it's ok Agent Gibbs I just want to get to the hospital to see my sister _then adds_ how is she?

Agent Gibbs: she is doing ok I the doctors are saying that we can't know too much because we are not family.

Mia: yeah well I will tell you and your team every thing

Agent Gibbs: thank you we are all worried about her.

Mia: I know

_And she heads towered the door to the IEC_

_When she gets in the room she sees her sister and nearly fainted her sister looked like she was beat up then blown up. The doctor then comes in and says-_

_Doctor: _so are you the twin sister you look so much like I almost called the cops

Mia: yeah we look alike I'm older then her by 3 minutes

Doctor: so we had to do a lot of surgery to help her brain not be so to so round so right now she is in induced coma and we are hoping that her brain will be able to heal its self without the need to do any brain major surgery.

Mia: wait you said that you had to do surgery to keep her brain from exploding?

Doctor: yes I did say that but it was not any major surgery.

Mia: ok thank you doctor.

_And Mia heads back to her group of worried people_

_Right as she enters the room everyone looks at her and Gibbs comes over to her and says_

Agent Gibbs: so how is she_?_

_Mia: _she is in induced coma to keep the swelling down and if that does not work then they haveto do a major surgery_._

Agent Gibbs: well let's hope that the induced coma works then

Mia: Agent Gibbs how is your agent

Agent Gibbs: honestly he blames himself he thinks that he should have seen it but she did and it was too late.

Mia: do you want me to talk to him?

Agent Gibbs: if you want to he is in room 15

Mia: ok

_So Mia continued to walk and when she got to room she turned and saw him and spoke_

Mia: so the agent who was with my sister when you were blown up_ he looks up in shock_

Dinozzo: wow you look so much like her I can't believe I let her go in there she was just a probi I should have known and I didn't I'm sorry Ms…..

Mia: you can call me detective Pinson if you want or Mia.

Dinozzo: thanks but I must know why are you being so nice to me when you know that I am the one is awake and she is not? Why don't you hate me?

Mia: Agn… Tony I don't hate you, you have to know that agents get killed or hurt every day I know that so you're ok on my part.

Agent Dinozzo: thanks detective umm... how is she?

Mia: she honestly looks like she was beat up then blown up

_Then all the sudden they hear a beep come from a little further down the hall coming from Maddie's room._

_Mia whispered Maddie and took off towered her sisters room in time to see doctors rushing in the room._

Doctor 1: we are losing her!

Doctor 2: get the heart pumper!

Mia: No! Maddie_ and starts to run but gets stopped by someone she turns and sees Don_

Don: M let them do their jobs

Mia: bu…

_And before he could say anymore she turns and runs outside afraid to let anyone see her cry Don looks at the team and says I'll be back and he follows her outside._

_By now the whole team knows he likes her and she him but they also know that Don is afraid that she will get hurt or worse._

Don: Mia are you ok?

Mia: do I look ok _she said between breaths because she was trying not to show her tears in front of him_ my sister is in there dying and I can't do a thing about it. I know maybe if I just have not joined NYPD my sister would still be alive because then she would not have joined NCIS.

Flack: Mia don't you dare say that if you had not come here then my life would have no meaning!

Mia: what the hell is that supposed to mean Flack?

Flack: what….. Mia remember when you first woke up?

Mia: Ummmm yes I do how could I not.

Flack: Mia do you remember when you first came around and you said that me and Mac needed to move on but I think by the look on your face and the look you gave me was that you were telling me to move on to you did Jess tell you that?

Mia:_ she was so shocked that he would be the one to bring it up_ yes she did but I didn't think I should tell you because I didn't think that you would like me back or that you would not believe me. Don why are you bringing this up?

Flack: Mia I … I lov... Iloveyou

Mia:_ oh my god he did not just say that_ did you just say what I thought you just said?

_He moves closer to her and says _Mia I know you think that I don't want you to get hurt and I really don't but Mia I like you a lot and seeing you so sad and almost dead I hate please Mia give me give us a chance.

Mia: Don_ she closes up the gap that was between them_ _and puts her hand up to his face and right as __she was about to kiss him the door opens._

Mac: Mia, Don Maddie is ok they were able to stop the bleeding _then he pauses and says did I interrupt something as he notices that her hand was on his cheek and she quickly takes her hand away and steps back and then says_

Mia: no Mac you weren't we were just talking… so my sister is ok then?

Mac: she is the doctors were able to stable her for now.

Mia: ok then I will go inside and see to her then I think we should head to NCIS to see if we can help the agents get the person who did this to my sister and agent Dinozzo.

_They got to Maddie's room and Mia waited she really wanted her sister to make up but knew that sense she was in coma and her brain needed to heal. About 10 minutes later the doctor and Gibbs come in and Gibbs says-_

Gibbs: if you're ready to go to the navy yard then we should go now that way we can look at what our forensic scientist said about our evidence that we collected.

Mia: hum yeah I can go…._she looks at her sister not wanting to leave_

Gibbs: it's alright someone is going to be here at all times and if she has any change you will be the first to know.

Mia: ok then let's go._ She gets her stuff then leaves_

_After a 20 minute ride to the navy yard they finally arrive and man it was boring they didn't even talk but who would want to talk._

_They get in and put their stuff down then head to the crime lab up stairs_

Gibbs: Abs? Do you have anything from what we sent you?

Abby: Gibbs how is she? _Then she turns to Mia and says_ you must be Mia I heard so much about you and your sister I didn't meet her yet it was her first crime scene and wow sorry I guess I should tell you everything so you can get back to her?

Mia: that would be nice. What can you tell us?

Abby: well I can tell you that the bomb was handmade and very professional I tried to rebuild it but I don't have everything I need…..I have to say that it's a good thing she and Tony figured it out or they might have been a lot more hurt then they are now.

Mia: thanks Abby

Gibbs: if you find anything new call me got it?

Abby: man you know me better then that I always call you that is if you bring me a Caffpow?

Gibbs: don't worry Abs I will

_Mia and Gibbs leave the lab and meet the other agents and detectives they start talking about what they are going to do sense really they have nothing except that the bomb was made by a professional._

Mia: this is bad we have nothing, nothing that could help us figure out who made the bomb and nothing to figure out why it was put in that house.

Gibbs: how about in the mean time you _looking at Mia_ go back to the hospital and wait for us to get something that way if Maddie makes up she won't freak out.

Mia: good idea even though I don't I like the idea of it

Flack: I'll go with you

Mia: no Flack I need to be alone with her and you need to stay her in case something comes up and they need you.

Flack: that may be true but you're my partner.

Mac: Mia is right we might need you so you should stay here

Flack: ok I'll stay here but if you need anything call me ok?

Mia: don't worry worrywart I'll be ok and I will call you

Gibbs: Mia why don't take my car so you don't have to take the cab

Mia: thanks agent Gibbs _then she turn and leaves_

_She gets to the hospital and heads to her sisters room_

Mia: hey Mad's how are you? Look I know you can't hear me and all but I have heard that you can still hear me… Maddie I miss you and I have a feeling that if I hadn't joined the NPYD that you would be ok and but my partner told me that if you are anything like me that no matter what happened she would never let you tell her what to do.

Maddie: _in a weak voice_ hey you need to stop blaming yourself.

Mia: Maddie you're awake I was sooo worried about you._ Then remembers _I need to call your team then mine or both they need to know that you're alive.

_She heads out she pulls out her phone and calls Gibbs_

_**On the phone**_

_**Gibbs: Gibbs?**_

_**Mia: hey Gibbs it's Mia I have great news**_

_**Gibbs: really **_

_**Mia: yeah Maddie is up and she is talking**_

_**Gibbs: Mia that's great news we are on our way**_

_** Off the phone**_

_The team gets to the hospital and as they head down and get to the room that she is in and they hear in whispers_

Mia: so who is the guy you are crushing on these days…..anyone on your team?

Maddie: sis…yes on both

Mia:_ excited_ who?

Maddie: his name is Jethro you may know him as Gibbs

Mia: _shocked _wow sis he is kinda old but I can see what you see in him

Maddie: what about you?

Mia: I have a crush on my partner and that's bad sis because he had a girlfriend that was his partner and she died in the line of duty.

_Everyone comes in kinda scared_

Mia: did you guys over hear what we were talking about?

_At the same time_ yeah sorry

Gibbs: Ummmm I think we need to talk Maddie?

Mia: _gets up and heads to where he is next to his ear_ If you hurt my sister Gibbs then i will be sooo tempted to hurt you right back.

He looked at her but said "understood"

**THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER SO SORRY THAT ITS TAKEN ME THIS LONG THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN D.C AFTER MADDIES RECOVERY.**


	6. Authors NOTE

Sorry Everyone

I am working on most of my stories at the moment I am working on

Chapter 7 of SPD Goes to The Future(Power Rangers SPD)

Chapter 4 of Something New and Strange(NCIS)

And that is it I just updated the second chapter to my FIRST Harry Potter Fanfic and advice everyone to read it...and on a repeat note if you want my to start any other chapters for other stories LET ME KNOW! please and thank you (:


End file.
